Project Summary ? MFRPS The Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards establishes a uniform foundation for the design and management of the State programs responsible for the regulation of food facilities. The elements of the program standards describe best practices of a high quality regulatory program. Achieving conformance with them will require comprehensive self-assessments. These assessments will encourage continuous improvement and innovation. The goal is to implement and maintain a risk-based food safety program. The continued enhancement and maintenance of the program standards will better direct regulatory activities toward reducing foodborne illness hazards and increase the safety of the food supply.